


Лучший кофе на SVKL-20

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Trauma, Кофешоп, Юмор, детектив, настоящее время, преслэш, травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Заку кажется чертовски подозрительным бариста из нового кофешопа. Угрюмый и жутковатый, наверняка у него не один скелет в шкафу. Зак уверен, что это не фигура речи, ведь на астероиде орудует...
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Лучший кофе на SVKL-20

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют сцены нападения и труп. Кто сказал, что кофешоп, это всегда сладенький сиропчик?  
> \-----------------  
> Бета: The_other_Abe

На астероид SVKL-20, богатый гелием-3, Зак прилетает только на время, пока длится его вахта, а с ее окончанием возвращается на SVK-19, где живут его старенькие родители и сестренка, или летит на какой-нибудь курорт, просаживать заработанные кредиты. SVK-19 крупный, и жизнь под куполами на нем налажена не в пример лучше. Там можно до самой старости просидеть, не вынимая жопы из искусственной атмосферы, но этот вариант Заку не подходит. Он предпочитает не оседать на одном месте надолго, и SVKL-20 дает ему такую возможность. Платят здесь хорошо, условия ведь дерьмовые, но Зак не жалуется, он всегда знает, как отдохнуть за время отпуска. В этот раз он две недели плещется в розоватых океанских водах на BRSH-7 в системе Стрельца, пьет коктейли и оценивающе пялится на особей всех полов, попадающих в его поле зрения. Закрутить короткий курортный роман у Зака не получается, но он не расстроен, отдых все равно хорош.

Сегодня Зак первый день на смене, спина, отвыкнув от регулярных нагрузок, ноет, глаза слезятся от специфических выделений шахты, сколько защитных масок не натяни на рожу. Но Зак знает, как снять напряжение первого дня, да что там, любого другого тоже. Ближе к границе шахтерского купола, недалеко от туннеля, ведущего к обычным жилым куполам, есть бар, туда-то Зак и отправляется. Он рассчитывает узнать последние сплетни и похвастать татухой, набитой на пляже. Вообще Зак не планировал обзаводиться татуировкой, хотя всевозможные модификации тела других у его не вызывают отторжения, но уж больно похабная ухмылка была у дельфина на эскизе, и Зак не устоял. 

Зак толкает обитую металлом дверь, удивляясь, что перед входом нет привычной толпы, делает шаг внутрь и замирает, словно оглушенный.

Бара нет.

Вместо него какая-то слащавая забегаловка. Зак думает, что ошибся и не туда свернул, но потом присматривается и убеждается: все верно. Просто кто-то снял со стен все трофеи, которые за долгие годы работы шахт натаскали ребята, фотографии, выкрасил зал в приторные цвета, поставил крошечные столики, за которым вдвоем уже не уместиться. А там, где раньше была барная стойка с неплохим выбором алкоголя из всех концов вселенной, теперь прилавок, позади которого высится подозрительная хромированная конструкция. И стену над ней украшает надпись «Добро пожаловать в лучший кофешоп на SVKL-20!» Заку кажется, что надпись выведена не очень ровно, но он молчит.

Не переставая пялиться на новшества, Зак медленно идет через абсолютно пустой зал к прилавку и замирает. Этого мужика он видит впервые, хотя на астероиде работает давно. Немолодой, щеки в рытвинах от подростковых прыщей, через бровь тянется шрам. Он наверняка весь оббит татуировками, Зак видит, что те выглядывают из-под ворота и коротких рукавов.

— Ну? 

Неприветливость баристы выводит Зака из ступора.

— А где?.. — он машет рукой в сторону надписи на стене.

— Съехали. Брать что будешь? — бариста недовольно глядит на Зака.

— А что есть?

По пути сюда Зак планировал пропустить стаканчик светлого, а никак не кофе. Да и не разбирается он во всех этих выпендрежных штучках.

— Есть мокачино, латте, капучино... Могу добавить сиропа, — на последнем слове бариста улыбается так же гаденько, как дельфин на плече Зака.

— Не надо сиропа, — отрезает Зак и задумывается. Названия ни о чем не говорят ему.

— Ну? — снова торопит его бариста.

— А что самое популярное?

— Ничего.

— Тогда мне что-нибудь непопулярное, — Зак с удовольствием думает о том, как ловко вывернулся.

Бариста вскидывает вверх прорезанную шрамом бровь, но ничего не говорит в ответ. Он отворачивается к гигантскому хромированному аппарату, закрывая широкой спиной происходящее действо от Зака. Мышцы на руках напрягаются, лопатки натягивают ткань вылинявшей футболки, что-то гудит и шипит, Зак, как завороженный, смотрит на спину баристы. По залу плывет запах кофе и, почему-то, окалины. Заку он непривычен, но отторжения не вызывает. Не сусло с хмелем, но ладно.

— Тридцать, — бариста с громким стуком ставит перед Заком металлическую, чуть мятую кружку, не просто полную, а даже с горкой.

Зак безропотно протягивает кредиты: ему кажется, что с оплатой не стоит тянуть.

— Это точно то, что я заказывал? — спрашивает Зак, рассматривая как пенная капля медленно стекает с края кружки на стол.

Бариста бурчит что-то утвердительное, Зак не очень хорошо слышит: то ли «бери и сваливай», то ли «конечно, это лучший кофе на SVKL-20». Он осторожно берет кружку и отходит от прилавка.

— Посуду не выносить, — слышится приглушенный голос. Зак оборачивается и видит, что бариста успел уставиться в планшетку, и по отсветам, падающим на его лицо, он точно не книжку читает.

— Ладно, — бормочет Зак и присаживается на один из стульев. Ножки низковаты для его роста, и Зак чувствует себя очень глупо с задранными коленками.

Он подносит кружку к лицу и осторожно принюхивается: пахнет сносно, чем-то горьковатым и сладким одновременно. Зак опасливо делает первый глоток и решает, что напиток не так плох, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Он украдкой смотрит на баристу, но тот потерял всякий интерес к Заку, как только получил оплату.

Едва слышно гудит вентиляция, снаружи доносятся приглушенные шорохи, и кроме этого Зак не может уловить больше никаких звуков. Привычный к шумным барам, полным таких же работяг, как и он, Зак чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, не знает, что делать и как себя вести.

— Меня Зак зовут, — говорит он, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Бариста опускает планшет, медленно поворачивает голову к Заку и глядит на него сверлящим взглядом. Зак успевает сто раз пожалеть, что раскрыл рот, что вообще зашел сюда, что прилетел на очередную вахту. Он уже продумывает, как уйти, чтобы это не выглядело позорным бегством, когда бариста говорит:

— Эрик.

Имя Эрику не идет, слишком слащавое, по мнению Зака.

— Ага, будем знакомы.

Эрик реплику Зака воспринимает как конец разговора и снова утыкается в планшет, но Заку не очень хочется сидеть в тишине, слишком она некомфортная.

— А давно бар убрали? Месяц назад он еще был на месте.

— Месяц назад.

— Наверное, сюда не очень много народу приходит, да? Пустовато, хоть и вечер, — говорит Зак и, перехватив выразительный взгляд Эрика, спешит схватить кружку и в несколько глотков опустошить ее. — Знаешь, очень вкусно, спасибо, замечательный кофе! — тараторит Зак, который в жизни ни перед кем не робел. — Ну, я пошел. Может еще загляну в другой раз. Да, точно загляну...

Зак выскакивает за дверь, прижимается к ней спиной и переводит дух.

— Вот поэтому у тебя и нет клиентов, — бормочет он, вспоминая ледяной взгляд баристы.

* * *

— Пит, как давно бар убрали? — спрашивает Зак, переодеваясь в рабочий комбинезон перед сменой. — Тот, что рядом с туннелем в жилые купола.

— С месяц назад. Ты как раз в отпуск укатил, и через пару дней начальник заявился при всем параде, отутюженный такой, и грит, все, баста, горожане достали жалобами, что шахтеры как налакаются, так идут бузить в жилые купола. 

Зак смотрит на Питера как на чокнутого.

— Да кто когда ходил к ним? Наоборот, это они все к нам перлись!

— Вот именно! — подхватывает Питер. — Это они. Но разбираться никто не стал. Так что закрыли бар без суда и следствия.

— Жалко.

— И не говори.

— Теперь-то как быть? — спрашивает Зак больше у себя. — Зашел я тут случайно в то, во что превратили бар, — жалуется он Питеру.

— Видел этого? — Питер не называет имени, но Зак и без того понимает, о ком идет речь.

— Мурашки по коже, — он согласно кивает. — Я не видел его раньше.

— Так он и приехал вместе со своим кофешопом, дери его космическая бездна.

— Он владелец? — искренне удивляется Зак. — Что-то плохо он заботится о своем заведении, раз так.

— Да какое там заведение? — Питер машет рукой. В этот момент дверь распахивается, и в раздевалку заходит Кайл — их бригадир.

— Чего расселись? Живо по машинам!

— Ой, я пошел, — Питер выскакивает из раздевалки, как ужаленный. — У меня уже один выговор в этом месяце, не хочу второго. Симона и так зла на меня. На днях, представляешь, чуть не застукала меня с такой горячей цыпочкой, не поверишь, когда расскажу!

— Давай, до вечера! — машет рукой Зак и тщательно зашнуровывает тяжелые ботинки.

Зайдя в шахту, он влезает в экзоскелет, застегивает фиксаторы, пробует, как работают сервоприводы манипуляторов, тестирует электронику. Все в порядке, и рабочий день начинается.

* * *

Зак замечает толпу у входа в переулок между жилыми корпусами, но не видит причины, пока не подходит достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть через плечи впередистоящих. Сначала он благодарит свой высокий рост, но только до того мгновения, пока не понимает, что именно привлекло всеобщее внимание. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, на сетчатке намертво отпечатывается вид перерезанного горла, разошедшейся в стороны красной плоти, неестественно вывернутых рук и больше всего пустых замерших глаз, слепо глядящих на купол. Темно-красная лужа растекается вокруг тела, и зеваки, повинуясь ее движению, медленно отступают от мертвого тела.

— Что произошло? — хрипит Зак. 

— Сам не видишь? — слева доносится не менее шокированный голос.

— Разойтись! — со спины слышен уверенный окрик, и кто-то оттаскивает Зака за плечо назад. Остальные тоже начинают шевелится. Полиция теснит зевак назад и натягивает черно-оранжевую оградительную ленту. 

— Зак! — Питер трясет его, пытаясь привести чувства. — Зак!

— Пит... 

— Бездна, опять, — говорит Питер, присматриваясь к копошащимся за лентой людям в форменных куртках.

— Опять? — переспрашивает Зак. — Что значит опять?

— Ты что, еще не знаешь?

— Пит, о чем ты? Я вернулся два дня назад, что я еще не знаю?

— Ох, это не первое такое убийство. Все шепчутся насчет серийного убийцы, но начальник полиции, разумеется, все отрицает. 

Зак еще раз оглядывается на тело, но его уже загородили.

— Иди сюда, — Питер отводит его в сторону.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Видел руки? Они всегда так вывернуты, на манер крыльев, и горло перерезано.

— Мать вашу, — вырывается у Зака. — Когда все началось? 

— Так недели три назад. Ты как раз уехал и не застал начало.

Они разговаривают еще около получаса, изредка бросая взгляды в сторону переулка, пока опустившиеся сумерки не разгоняют их по домам. Болезненное любопытство Зака заставляет его расспрашивать Питера о деталях, и теперь ему ясно, почему так много полицейских в переулке. Их астероид — довольно тихое местечко, и раньше все происшествия ограничивались выбитыми в драке зубами, да воровством фильтров, и такого количества полиции точно не требовали.

Попрощавшись с Питером, Зак отправляется в бар, пропустить стаканчик, подумать и успокоиться, и только дойдя до дверей, вспоминает, что бара теперь нет.

«А что вдруг?..» — думает Зак и решительно толкает дверь в кофешоп.

Зак не любит чувствовать себя дураком, и то, как он сбежал в прошлый раз, не дает ему покоя. Он не робкого десятка, но этот тип заставляет кровь стыть в его жилах. В голове Зака мгновенно складывается пазл: Эрик приехал на SVKL-20 за несколько дней до первого убийства. Вид у него жутковатый, нелюдимый, он, по мнению Зака, идеальный кандидат на роль маньяка.

— Привет, Эрик! — Зак смело идет к прилавку. В прошлый раз он рассматривал обстановку, в этот его внимание направлено только на Эрика. Он точно такой же, как и вчера: угрюмый и раздраженный.

— Мне как вчера, — просит Зак и внимательно оглядывает Эрика, в надежде на то, что тот выдаст себя. Но Эрик без лишних слов поворачивается к хромированному монстру, и теперь, когда Заку видно его чуть лучше, он замечает красное пятно на футболке.

«Попался», — думает довольный Зак, протягивая тридцатку.

— Под куполом убийство, ты в курсе? — Зак внимательно смотрит Эрику в глаза, ждет, не дрогнет ли хоть одна мышца, расширятся ли зрачки? Но Эрик спокоен, словно ледяная глыба.

— Нет.

— Ужасное зрелище, — продолжает Зак. — Горло перерезано, руки сломаны. Просто чудовищно, а главное, зачем?

Эрик молча выслушивает этот монолог и, не говоря ни слова, взбирается на высокий барный стул и берет в руки планшетку.

— Ой, у тебя пятно на футболке, — как бы между прочим замечает Зак.

— Знаю, — не поворачиваясь, отвечает Эрик. — Испачкался.

Зак не особенно раздосадован. Он уверен, что Эрик — их маньяк. Слишком он хладнокровен, нормальные люди хоть капельку эмоций бы выдали. Так что Зак собирается подумать, как вывести Эрика на чистую воду.

— Что ж, спасибо, сегодня мне пора, но я зайду еще.

С этими словами Зак выметается из кофешопа. Он твердо намерен проследить за Эриком и найти доказательства его вины. 

* * *

Зак уже неделю чувствует себя всамделишным детективом. Каждый вечер после смены он идет караулить Эрика. Тот закрывает кофешоп в одно и тоже время, ровно через два часа после того, как заканчивается смена Зака, так что засада получается не очень долгой и утомительной. Искусственный климат под куполом поддерживается на вполне комфортных для Зака температурах, и он не испытывает запредельных трудностей, когда торчит в переулке, одновременно уминая ужин.

В первый вечер слежки Зак узнает, что на ночь Эрик уходит из их купола в жилые. Когда Эрик подходит к КПП и предъявляет пропуск, Зак немного удивлен, но только потому, что все время забывает, что их купол — технический, и в нем живут только те, кто имеет отношение к шахтам. До недавнего времени бар был одним из немногих заведений, не имеющих прямого отношения к бурильным установкам, системам вентиляции и обогащению руды. Зак прячется за углом, представляя хмурое лицо Эрика и его недовольство от того, что он вынужден проходить досмотр два раза в сутки. Зак отмечает про себя, что меры безопасности усилены по сравнению с обычным временем, и надеется, что Эрику приходится попотеть, чтобы обойти их.

— Пит, а где можно почитать подробности? — спрашивает Зак следующим утром.

— Посмаковать хочешь? — немного удивляется Питер. — Так в сети же. Новостной архив посмотри, там все есть.

— Точно!

Зак немного раздосадован, что сам не сообразил, но он успокаивает себя тем, что догадался сопоставить общие черты всех убийств. Больше всего Зака интересует время, ведь он не может сутками следить за Эриком, ему надо спать и работать.

На обеде он открывает местный новостной канал и вбивает в поиск ключевые слова, загружает первую статью, и понимает, что зря. В памяти мгновенно всплывает воспоминание о распростертом теле, и кусок рагу застревает в горле. Зак сглатывает несколько раз, и когда это наконец помогает, он решительно закрывает страницу, обещая себе вернуться к ней позднее.

Вечером Зак даже составляет табличку, куда заносит существенные, по его мнению, моменты и довольно ухмыляется, когда видит, что во всех случаях Эрик действовал в промежуток времени между тем, как смена Зака выходит из шахт, и тем, как он закрывает кофешоп. Получается, что Зак как раз после своей смены сможет следить за ним.

Через неделю слежки Зак уверен, что Эрику ничего не стоит незамеченным уйти на какое-то время из кофешопа, хоть дворами, хоть через вход для посетителей. За все это время Зак не замечает ни одного посетителя, кроме самого себя. Сам Зак каждый вечер неизменно заходит за кружечкой кофе. Во-первых, он хочет быть уверен, что следит не за пустым кофешопом, а во-вторых, Зак ловит себя на том, что пристрастился к этой темной жиже.

Зак старается сдерживать ехидную улыбку, чтобы Эрик не догадался о его слежке, да и вообще о том, что он обо всем знает. Заку не очень понятно, насколько он преуспевает в этом, потому что у Эрика на лице всегда одно и тоже выражение.

— И снова, как всегда, отличный кофе, Эрик, спасибо! — он благодарит за напиток, выпивает его и выходит из кофешопа, чтобы занять свой наблюдательный пост.

Зак садится на ящик из-под дыхательных фильтров, и замирает в ожидании. Он чувствует себя в полной безопасности, ведь маньяк в кофешопе, и еле слышные шаги он замечает, только когда становится слишком поздно.

Что-то холодное касается его бока, чуть ниже ребер, и вдруг резко начинает печь, как от раскаленного прута. Зак стонет, но звук гасит ладонь в толстой перчатке, закрывающая пол-лица. Глаза Зака расширяются от ужаса, когда он наконец понимает, что происходит. Он хочет взмахнуть рукой или ударить головой, но Эрик держит его так крепко, что Зак может только трепыхаться и пытаться вдохнуть. Ящик вылетает из под его зада, Зак падает, но он все еще словно в стальной хватке. Эрик перехватывает его, на долю секунды отпуская голову, и Зак пытается закричать, позвать на помощь, но успевает только сделать вдох, и в следующий момент он чувствует, как нож входит в его тело с другой стороны, разрывая плоть и посылая новые волны боли.

«Теперь горло», — промелькивает мысль в голове Зака, и в глазах темнеет.

Зак плывет по волнам боли. Вокруг темно, как сквозь толстый слой ваты доносятся звуки. Зак не может их опознать, да и не хочет. Земля под ним трясется, и от этого словно еще один нож продолжает распарывать его кишки. Зак снова может дышать, но каждый вдох приносит мучения, забивает ноздри соленым запахом крови. Его крови.

Зак из последних сил раскрывает глаза и через слипшиеся ресницы видит лицо Эрика.

«Я был прав», — думает он, и проваливается в черноту уже окончательно.

* * * 

Тихий монотонный писк выводит Зака из себя. Он слушает его, наверное, целый час, а на второй не выдерживает и открывает глаза с мысленным вопросом, как так вышло, что он не заслужил нормального посмертия?

Пищит монитор на капсуле жизнеобеспечения.

«Я жив?..»

Зак делает попытку осмотреться, но заживляющее желе, в которое его закатали по самые ноздри, не дает вращать головой. Он не может осмотреть себя, плохо чувствует руки и ноги, но старается не паниковать раньше времени. Зак когда-то ломал руку и с тех пор знает, что это обычный для желе эффект. Заку надо только дождаться, пока его проведает кто-нибудь из персонала.

Время тянется медленно, Зак плавает в полудреме и думает, что его накачивают обезболивающим и снотворным. Он и сам не против поспать, лишь бы заткнулся наконец этот писк, и когда в поле зрения показывается медсестра, Зак уже успевает забыть, что он хотел.

— О, вы пришли в себя! Я схожу за доктором Свекловичем, — щебечет она и снова исчезает.

Щетина и здоровенные руки делают доктора Свекловича больше похожим на ветеринара. Он смотрит на показания приборов, на Зака сквозь прозрачный пластик капсулы, что-то отмечает в планшетке.

— С вами все будет в порядке. Лежите, поправляйтесь, побольше спите. Пока никаких посещений. Может быть, через пару дней...

Следующие его слова Зак уже не слышит, он уплывает в сон.

— Полицию пока не пускать. Дня два, наверное. Он пока не в состоянии связанно мыслить и говорить, а из капсулы я не позволю его вытащить, сначала пусть ранения заживут.

Медсестра понятливо кивает и уходит передать распоряжение мнущемуся под дверью детективу.

Эти два дня Зак плавает в блаженной полудреме, а к началу третьего доктор, наконец, разрешает доступ.

Крышка капсулы снята, и медперсонал начинает процедуру извлечения Зака из заживляющего желе. Сам Зак отмечает это отстраненно, в его крови все еще плещется приличное количество мощных седативных. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза он наблюдает за тем, как слой за слоем с него снимают желе, за суетой медиков, за тем, как медленно возвращается чувствительность к телу. К концу процедуры он уже практически полностью приходит в себя и снова озадачивается вопросом, насколько он цел, однако теперь желе не мешает ему осмотреть себя, и Зак убеждается, что его ноги и руки при нем и выглядят так, как задумано природой. 

— Теперь вы уже точно в порядке, — говорит доктор Свеклович, он все такой же, со щетиной и огромными руками, но теперь он не похож на ветеринара по крупному рогатому скоту, и Зак думает, что у препаратов есть интересный эффект. — У вас было несколько проникающих ранений, но теперь они не представляют угрозы. Вас очень вовремя привезли. 

Заку помогают выбраться из капсулы, в боках что-то неприятно тянет, но не так, чтобы охать от боли. Медбрат укладывает его на кровать, и Зак вытягивается на простынях.

— Отдохните немного, — доктор Свеклович снова отмечает что-то в планшетке, — а потом к вам пустят детектива.

Зак кивает в знак того, что все понял, и его оставляют одного.

Важная мысль крутится на краю сознания, цепляет, но никак не может сформироваться, пока наконец не взрывается вспышкой.

«Эрик!»

Зак стонет, как он вообще мог забыть про нападение? Он же не просто так валяется в больнице! Как же хорошо, что скоро придет детектив! Тогда-то Зак расскажет ему про все свои наблюдения, и Эрика схватят. Внезапно Зак задумывается о том, что Эрик, может быть, уже успел обосноваться где-то на другом астероиде. Сколько он валялся в капсуле в полуобморочном состоянии? Зак понимает, что надо срочно звать детектива, а не ждать, пока он сам соизволит прийти. Ведь Эрик не комендантский час регулярно нарушает, а кое-что посерьезнее делает. Он судорожно ищет кнопку вызова медсестры, но та, как назло, куда-то запропастилась. Зак начинает паниковать, сердце припускает, и наконец пищащий монитор приносит пользу. На скакнувший пульс прибегает медсестра и долго не может понять, что случилось. 

— Детектива, — Зак вцепляется в ее руку, — позовите детектива! 

— Лежите, вам нельзя слишком перенапрягаться. Я позову доктора Свекловича.

— Нет! Позовите детектива, это срочно!

Наконец медсестра решает смилостивиться, ведь детектив и правда уже ждет в коридоре.

— Эрик, бариста в новом кофешопе, что вместо бара открыли!

— Да, верно, — детектив несколько раз размеренно кивает головой, — вот ведь как бывает, иногда от людей ждешь одного, а получается совсем другое. Кстати, меня зовут детектив Потатос.

У Зака камень с души падает. Раз детектив Потатос так спокойно говорит об Эрике, значит он уже схвачен.

— Да, я и сам в начале не ожидал ничего такого, а потом сопоставил факты и вот.

Зак ловит взгляд детектива, но по его вежливо-сочувствующей мине ничего не понять.

— Ладно, у меня к вам есть несколько вопросов. Я понимаю, что вам должно быть тяжело возвращаться мыслями к нападению, но все же я должен задать их вам.

— Конечно, спрашивайте, — с готовностью кивает Зак и взгляд детектива становится цепким, как репей.

— Вам удалось увидеть нападавшего?

Зак в замешательстве, ведь они только что обсуждали Эрика.

— Да, — осторожно говорит Зак, ведь может это протокол такой? За всю жизнь Зак умудрился ни разу не влипнуть в неприятности, и о работе полиции может судить только по фильмам. А в их реалистичность Зак, разумеется, не верит.

Детектив от его слов весь подбирается.

— Можете описать его?

— Высокий, на полголовы выше меня, светлые волосы, светлые глаза. Шрам через бровь.

Детектив строчит в планшетке, потом с сомнением смотрит на Зака, зачем-то оглядывается на все еще пищащий кардиомонитор, и спрашивает:

— Можете описать, как все произошло?

— Да как... он подошел сзади, зажал рот и нос рукой, пырнул, падла, сначала вот сюда, — Зак показывает на правый бок. — Потом перехватил, очень ловко, хочу сказать, это у него вышло, и пырнул со второй стороны. 

— Вы стояли в этот момент?

— Неа, сидел, — отвечает Зак, и подумав добавляет, — на ящике.

— В переулке? — детектив вздергивает бровь.

— А почему нет? Я же следил за ним.

— За кем? — детектив выглядит немного сбитым с толку.

— Так за Эриком же! — не выдерживает Зак.

— При чем тут Эрик? 

— Как это при чем? Мы о ком говорим?

— О напавшем на вас человеке!

— Вот именно! 

— Но при чем тут Эрик?

— Детектив Потатос, вы что, издеваетесь? — Зак делает глубокий вздох. — Ну ладно. Хорошо. Эрик напал на меня. Вы просите описать нападавшего, я описываю Эрика. Что не так?

Зак смотрит на детектива, а тот на него, долго, почти полминуты. Зак старается не моргнуть, хотя они и не соревнуются.

— Эрик спас вас, вообще-то, — наконец произносит детектив Потатос.

— В смысле?

— Что значит «в смысле»? Вы не помните? Вы же сами пять минут назад говорили об Эрике.

— Но я говорил, что Эрик напал на меня, и что он оказался маньяком. А вы, между прочим, подтвердили это. «Иногда от людей ждешь одного, а получается совсем другое» ваши слова?

— Да, но я говорил о том, что даже такой угрюмый тип может самоотверженно броситься спасать жизнь другого человека!

Зак стонет. От разочарования, от осознания. Он отгоняет сладкую мечту о том, как получает орден за заслуги перед человечеством и старается не думать, каким идиотом выставлял себя всю неделю слежки перед Эриком.

— Но он же идеальный кандидат... Как раз прилетел незадолго до первого убийства, хмурый, глядит на всех злобно.

— Это не повод обвинять человека в убийстве, — замечает детектив.

— Но ведь кровь!

— Какая?

— Кровь на футболке! Как раз после последнего... гм... случая я заходил в кофешоп, и на его футболке были красные пятна!

— И это тоже не повод, пятна могли быть от чего угодно. Да хоть от клубничного джема.

Зак молчит, переваривая последние новости.

— А маньяк? Его поймали? — ослабевшим голосом спрашивает Зак.

— Поймали. И опять же благодаря Эрику, — детектив Потатос улыбается. — Так что он дважды герой.

— Он, наверное, считает меня идиотом?

— Ну почему же? Он не знает о ваших обвинениях.

— Как он вообще оказался в переулке? — спрашивает Зак, на самом деле не особенно рассчитывая на ответ, но детектив не видит смысла утаивать это.

— Вы знали, что вокруг бара есть система видеонаблюдения? — Зак отрицательно мотает головой. — Да, она есть. Чтобы не хулиганил никто.

Зак смутно припоминает, что когда он только прилетел на SVKL-20 на свою первую вахту, старожилы почти кулаками вбивали в него непреложное правило о том, что нельзя переулки использовать как бесплатные сортиры. Особенно поблизости от бара. Потому что найдут и влепят штраф.

— Бар закрыли, а система осталась. Так Эрик и заметил нападение.

Зак и подумать не мог, что это бармен всех сдавал полиции.

— Детектив Потатос, прошу вас, не говорите Эрику об этом разговоре! Я и так вел себя как кретин, — Зак хватает за рукав детектива, словно готовясь силой выбить из него это обещание. Перед мысленным взором встают все те вечера, которые он проводил в переулке рядом с кофешопом. Это не просто кретинизм, должно быть, Эрик ржал в голос, когда догадался о смысле действий Зака.

— Ладно, — легко соглашается тот, пряча ухмылку.

— Наверное, стоит объясниться, — Зак зажмуривается до цветных кругов под веками. — Когда врачи выпустят.

— Это уже вам решать, — смеется детектив, потом снова становиться серьезным. — Раз уж мы разобрались с Эриком, давайте вернемся к вопросам.

* * * 

Зак топчется под дверью кофешопа уже четверть часа и не решается войти. Он понимает, что обязан поблагодарить Эрика за спасение жизни, но для этого надо посмотреть тому в глаза, а при мысли об этом, теперь, когда он знает правду, его колени моментально слабеют. И то, что Эрик видит его метания через камеру, не прибавляет уверенности.

— Заходи, — дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется Эрик. Он придерживает створку так, чтобы не мешать Заку войти в кофешоп, и тому не остается ничего другого, как принять приглашение. Ведь он и сам пришел за этим.

— Можно мне как обычно? — стараясь скрыть робость, просит Зак. Ему и правда нравится этот безымянный напиток, но он боится, как бы Эрик не принял просьбу за издевательство.

Ничего не говоря, Эрик заходит за прилавок, поворачивается спиной к Заку и начинает делать кофе.

— Я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя. Доктор Свеклович и детектив Потатос сказали, что если бы не ты, плавать мне сейчас в космическом вакууме, — Зак принимает кружку, — Спасибо.

— Не стоит, — взгляд Эрика такой же хладнокровный, как и всегда.

Зак сглатывает, приближаясь к самой трудной части.

— И извиниться за то, что вел себя как придурок. Навыдумывал черт-те что, следил за тобой.

Заку кажется, что у Эрика вздрагивают уголки губ, словно он изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку.

— Это ничего, зато у нас продажи повысились.

* * * 

— Может все-таки скажешь, как это называется? — Зак сидит на высоком стуле, облокотившись на прилавок и цедит горячий кофе. В руках у него приличная керамическая кружка с рисунком какой-то ботвы.

— Какая разница? — спокойно спрашивает Эрик.

— Вдруг я в отпуске захочу понастольгировать, а что заказывать, не знаю, — он ухмыляется, слыша изо дня в день один и тот же ответ.

Зак снова приходит в кофешоп каждый вечер, только уже не за тем, чтобы следить, а перекинуться парой слов с Эриком. Тот всегда односложно отвечает, но Заку не мешает его сдержанность. Сегодня у него есть, можно сказать, эксклюзивная новость: полиция, наконец, рассекретила имя серийного убийцы. Хотя это для Зака и остальных эксклюзивная, Эрик и так знает, только молчит.

— Вот на кого никогда бы не подумал, так это на Пита, — Зак замолкает, но спустя какое-то время продолжает. — Хотя знаешь, он так смаковал подробности, а еще всех своих пассий, кроме Симоны, всегда называл цыпочками.

— Что еще говорят?

— Полиция или люди?

— Полиция.

— Ну говорят, что будут искать похожие случаи по тем местам, куда Пит ездил в отпуск в последние годы. Он же на Симоне женился вот буквально. Все сокрушался, что не сможет теперь и на недельку слетать куда-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться в приятном обществе.

— Зачем тогда женился?

— Это долгая история. Они давно друг другу головы морочили, сходились, расходились, но в конце концов оформили все официально. Я так понимаю, что Симона перекрыла Питу краник, и он стал прямо тут... ну... убивать, — Зак запинается перед последним словом.

— Ясно.

Зак замолкает. Он смотрит, как Эрик снова утыкается в планшетку, но теперь молчание не тяготит его.

— Эрик, давно хотел спросить. Зачем здесь кофешоп? Никто же не ходит кроме меня.

— Антимонопольщики.

— Что?

— По требованиям антимонопольщиков, без определенного количества филиалов на удаленных точках, нельзя развивать сеть в прибыльных местах.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. — удивляется Зак. — А это не дороговато выходит?

— Расходы на небольшой запас зерен, сиропов и одного человека из персонала гораздо ниже, чем прибыль от одного кофешопа в хорошем месте.

— Погоди-ка, это значит, что ты тут один от всей вашей сети безвылазно работаешь, даже без сменщика?

— Ну почему, через две стандартные недели закончится смена, и вместо меня будет кто-то другой.

— А ты куда? — Зак чувствует неприятных холодок, бегущий по спине, когда Эрик пожимает плечами. — Улетишь? — озвучивает он самый логичный вариант.

— Может, и нет.

И Зак расплывается в довольной улыбке.


End file.
